bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
James Diamond
James Chet Diamond (born April 15, 1993) is the pretty boy of the group. He is obsessed with his face and hair; he keeps head shots of himself and his lucky comb in his jacket. James Dies hahahahahaBackground James is first introduced as the pretty boy who is very involved in his looks. He desperately wants to get out of Minnesota and be a star. He takes the opportunity of Gustavo Rocqué coming to town to do so. Once he gets there, he switches numbers with the others to go last. Kendall, who doesn't let him switch, assures him that stardom is his destiny and he goes in. He joins Kendall, Carlos, and Logan in the brawl with the security guards. He goes to L.A. with the others and instantly is in love with the city and the girls. James' favorite shirt is his lucky white v-neck, which gets ruined while the boys started squirting each other with fruit water in the recording booth in Big Time Audition. In Big Time Love Song, James gets a crush on Jo. He is constantly spraying himself with Cuda, which he had an allergic reaction to. He was sneezing constantly and Kelly Wainwright took him to the hosptial. He later tried to flirt with Jo, only to realize (thanks to Camille) that the Cuda had been recalled due to high allergic reactions. In Big Time Jobs, James tries to get a job as a model/actor. He has Katie be his talent manager and eventually gets a job as an elbow model after being attacked with "handsome." For the dance, James is shown to be very popular with the girls. While trying to help Logan ask out Camille, he accidentally asks out multiple girls who all say yes. This eventually gets out of hand and all the girls go after him. James loves wearing bandanas and pushes the group to wear them as well, although they refuse. His obsession with bandanas is so strong that he has a superhero alter-ego called "Bandana Man". According to Carlos, he always gets the girls and declares himself the "pretty one". Though quite self-absorbed most of the time, he is capable of caring for people. This is evident in the episode "Big Time Break ", where he rejects an acting career in order to cheer Camille up. He doesn't seem to be very intellectual, however. he seems to be very helpful in "Big time girlfriends" he helps Camille with a Prepare for an audition scene but accidently kisses her on the lips. See James and Camille Behind The Scenes James Maslow (the person who plays James Diamond)also played Shane in the iCarly Season 2 Premiere. James Maslow has confirmed that his Big Time Rush alias "James Diamond" is likely to to miss 5 or 6 episodes in season 2 due to Maslow shooting two movies outside of BTR. Trivia *James is the only member of Big Time Rush to never be dressed up as a girl. Category:Characters